milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Night
"Game Night" is the sixth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Milo had never finished a board game in his entire life, so Zack and Melissa convince him to change that. The three are eventually joined by Sara, Neal, Brigette, Martin, and even Cavendish and Dakota. Plot As Milo, Zack, and Melissa wait for his parents to grill dinner, the three decide to play a board game and finally finish one, since Milo never has. The three play a Lard World themed game, as it has most of its pieces, and search for some dice, finding one them in a game called "No Dice" before they are stolen by Recurring Raccoon. However, Melissa finds some tissues boxes and they use those to start playing along with Diogee. The three are eventually joined by Sara and Neal, the latter of whom helps with placement after the board catches fire. Later, after Cavendish and Dakota use the table the game is on to plug up a deadly vortex, the paranormal cleaners decide to help out. Brigette and Martin finish grilling, which burns the food, and order pizza. After Veronica delivers the pizza, the game is crushed by a bathtub falling through the ceiling with Doofenshmirtz in it. The ten then create a new game out of all the incomplete games and start playing. When they are a turn away from finishing, the deadly vortex opens up. As they finish, the ten of them get sucked into another dimension and befriend its' inhabitants, the spaghetti people, just like in the game. Milo then wonders how they're going to get home, as the episode ends. Transcript Songs *Recurring Raccoon *Ye Olde Pizza *Game Night Gallery Videos Milo Murphy's Law - Game Night (Promo) Milo Murphy's Law - Game Night EXCLUSIVE CLIP Trivia * Neal reappears for the first time since "Love Toboggan", suggesting that he and Sara are continuing to date. * This is the first time Martin and Brigette interact with Cavendish and Dakota. * Veronica reappears for the first time since "Secrets and Pies". * Both Martin and Zack don't like soy dogs. Allusions * American Gothic: The Murphy family appears in a painting similar to that of American Gothic by Grant Wood. * Jaws (1975):' The music that heard in the flashback when the Murphy family plays a card game and a shark attacks them are similar to the theme of movie Jaws. * ''I Know What you did Last Summer ''(1997): When Milo finds a paper with writing "We know what you have done" in the box of Mind Games is a allusion for horror movie I Know What you did Last Summer. * '''''Mouse Trap: One of the games included in the makeshift game resembles the game. * Twister: One of the games included in the makeshift game includes one that resembles Twister. * Trivial Pursuit: Among the games found in Milo's garage is one called Pointless Pursuit, a parody of Trivial Pursuit. Continuity * The "You don't know everything about me" line is used again ("Worked Day"). * A fire extinguisher is used when the pizza that Veronica delivers catches on fire, just as in "Secrets and Pies". Errors * Milo claims his family tried playing a card game before and it did not go well. However, one of the things that Milo and Melissa do to avoid attending the football games in "Rooting for the Enemy" is playing cards (which ended with Melissa being grabbed by a gorilla.) * When setting up the makeshift game, the picture of Time Ape on Sara’s shirt vanishes just before the song. * When Sara is talking in the huddle her eyelashes are gone. * Sara is seen without her pupils. Cast and Characters * Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood * Kate Micucci as Sara Murphy * Maulik Pancholy as Neal * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish * Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota and Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee * Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy * Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy * Danica McKellar as Veronica * Recurring Raccoon International Airings * Germany / Spain: September 13, 2018 * UK: September 13, 2018 * India: November 7, 2018 * Japan: January 6, 2019 * Southeast Asia: March 25, 2019 * Ukraine: August 31, 2019 vi:Game Night Category:G Category:Season 2 episodes